Arthur and Guinevere: A Fairytale
Hey this is another fanfiction i'm making and it was suppost to be Cinderella (Merlin Style) but then it ended up being somthing totally different and I stuck with it. I hope you like it :) Things to know *'Uther is the god guy, very accepting and has a good relationship with his son and the people ofhis kingdom.' *'The beginning of this story is when Arthur and Guinevere are 10 years old.' *'There are still evil step sisters and step mother.' 'Part 1' “Arthur Pendragon you get back here this second” the Hunith yelled at the retreating 10 year old boy with blue eyes and blonde hair. Arthur had been coped up in his chambers all morning and he wanted to go outside. Seeing his chance he slipped out the door when Hunith brought his breakfast. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him as Hunith chased him through the palace. He arrived at the castle doors pushing then open and running through the courtyard and into the lower town below. Being the Prince of Camelot Arthur was able to navigate the towns freely. The adults would laugh as he passed by, knowing he was on the run once again. Arthur ran faster leaving Hunith, the castle and the town behind him following the dirt road towards the fields. He then saw a nice lone house laying in front of the field. Arthur ducked down hoping that no one saw him. ''Be quiet, stealthy and sneaky and nobody will here you for miles and miles. ''Remembering his father's words Arthur slowly crawled on his belly through the field quiet as a mouse. He then stilled coming to a soft patch of moss. ''Ooo this feels nice, ''Arthur thought as he curled up among the grass. Knowing his father wouldn't be mad Arthur soon drifted off to sleep tired from his big run from the palace. ---- “Hurry up girl. I expect lunch to be on the table before my daughters come home from their Ladies lesson at the castle.” Katrina snapped at the small ten year old girl with curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. Guinevere sighed holding back tears for the third time that morning as she began to cook for her step-mom and step-sisters. Two weeks ago when Guinevere's father passed away from an illness, her life changed completely. Katrina, her new step-mom was the meanest woman she had ever met, bossing her around and making her do the all the chores. And even giving her a slap or punishment form time to time when the chores didn't get finished. Her daughters Vivian and Morgana were even worse, bullying her, tripping her when she walked, pulling her hair and getting her into trouble more times then Guinevere could count. They didn't care for her, and she was used to being treated like dirt everyday. And that's how her life had been for the past few weeks. Guinevere gave a long sigh, she had been working since dawn. Doing the laundry, waking Morgana and Vivian, making breakfast, washing the dishes and helping prepare the girls for their Ladies Lesson in the castle. She stilled as her stomach growled and looked up as Katrina walked by hearing her stomachs hunger. “You will get to eat after our lunch and when your chores are done” she said coldly. “But step-mom,” she replied “I have been working hard all-” Slap! Katrina slapped her across the face leaving a scar as the back of her ring sliced the young girls cheek. Guinevere whimpered stepping back as she held her cheek with her hands. “Serving girl do not argue with me. Now finish making this.” Guinevere finished in silence setting the table as the girls came home. “Yummy yum yum!” Vivian and Morgana said excitedly looking at all the food Gwen prepared. “Thanks mommy” they said smugly looking at Guinevere to make a remark, but she kept silent. When the meal was finished Guinevere quickly did the dishes and helped them prepare to go back to their Ladies class with Katrina accompanying them. Before leaving Katrina turned to Guinevere, “Have supper ready by the time we get back” she snapped at Guinevere before closing the door behind her. Guinevere nodded her head as she left. When the door closed Guinevere turned and ran out the door into the fields as tears flooded down her cheeks. She was running so fast that she didn't notice where she was going “oof.” She tripped over a slumbering figure laying in the middle of the grass falling on top of him. Part 2 Arthur awoke with a start as someone tackled and fell on top of him. Not wanting to be outdone Arthur flipped his attacker on their back and scrambled on top of them to claim victory. “You can't sneak up on Arthur Pen-” he stopped, looking at his attacker for the first time. It was a little girl, around his age. He stared at her as he saw tears running down her cheeks and the little bit of dried blood from the scratch she has on her face. ''Did I do that to her? ''Arthur thought, seeing her injuries. He immediately jumped off her rolling to his side and giving her a muffled sorry. Guinevere sat up wrapping herself in a ball and stared at the ground. Arthur sat there speechless watching and observing the girl before him. She had an old lavender dress on, soft worn through moccasin boots on, and dark curly ringlets covering her face. She looked up meeting his ocean blue eyes with her chocolate brown ones. Guinevere observed the boy before her as well. She noticed that he has blonde hair, deep ocean blue eyes, light skin, a well fit skinny body and he was wearing trousers and a nice red tunic with black boots. Realization dawned over her, “Sire oh please forgive me. I was not watching where I was going. I did not mean to bump into you.” Guinevere began to cry again, expecting him to slap her and then drag her to the dungeons and make her apologize to him and the king and then she would be in even more trouble with Katrina...Katrina! She began shaking rapidly, and releasing frightened sobs. Arthur stared to the girl and raised his arm, she flinched with a muffled squeak as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Don't cry, its ok it was my fault I was the one laying in the middle of the wheat field.” Arthur joked, making her smile slightly. “What's your name? I have never seen you around here before?” Arthur asked curiously at this new unique girl that he had the sudden urge to feel protective over. “G-G-Guinevere.” She stuttered tears still in her eyes. “B-b-but my f-f-amily calls me girl, ser-v-vant or s-s-serving w-wench.” He gaped at her in shock. ''Who would call a girl something like that? Poor Guinevere, I wish I could help her, but what can I do? Wait I'm the prince of Camelot I must find some way to help her. ''“Guinevere what can I do to help you? I want to help you, you should not be suffering so...” he trailed off hearing her stomach growl. Arthur frowned, “Guinevere its the middle of the day why is your stomach rumbling? Did you not have a good full breakfast?” She began to sob harder, “Oh if o-o-only you knew,” she stuttered turning away from him. Arthur stared at her very confused, wondering why she was crying over her breakfast. “Um, Guinevere why are you crying?” he asked curiously. Guinevere gave another sob, “because unlike you I have been working since dawn, because unlike you I have to serve my stepmother, her two daughters, take care of the house and look after myself. So I have not had breakfast because my step mother told me I couldn't, and asking got me this,” she said sadly pointing to the mark on her cheek. “I dare not ask for lunch because she told me I was worthless and was allowed one meal a day, maybe two if I'm-good.” Her voice broke at the last word, bursting into tears again. Arthur turned away from her for a moment thinking about what she just told him, imagining himself with one meal a day and chores all day long. ''Poor Guinevere, ''he thought ''I could never go that long without a meal, let alone two. ''He thought again, coming up with an idea, “Guinevere,” she turned towards him, her face stained with tears. Arthur took out his handkerchief and gently stroked her face with it, “would you like to come to the palace with me for lunch?” She sniffled again bringing her eyes to stare into his, “R-r-really? You want me, to eat with y-y-you? At the p-p-palace?” Arthur stood up excitedly, “yes. Come on lets go,” he said reaching down to help her off the ground. She smiled as he pulled her up, keeping her hand in his and leading the way back to the village. As they made their way through the field Guinevere's mind was wandering, ''I get to eat at the palace with the prince! Oh Morgana and Vivian will be so jealous ha ha....wait the palace! Morgana, Vivian and Katrina. Oh no. ''She stopped in mid stride staring at the village and magnificent castle in the distance. “Sire I....I can't go,” she said dropping her hand from his and moving back. Frowning, Arthur moved back with her, grabbing her hand again, holding it gently but tightly. He did not want his new friend to starve, or go away just yet, he wanted to spend more time with her. “Why not?” he asked looking into her frightened, brown eyes. “My step sisters take the Ladies class there and if they see me I will be in huge trouble.” Arthur moved his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them reassuringly as more tears streaked down her face. “Guinevere I won't let that happen,” he said boldly. Arthur liked this girl and felt the need to protect her from this evil family she was talking about and anyone else that would be mean to her. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and rested his cheek on her hair as she leaned into him. Arthur smiled as she fit into him so easily, he had never felt so right hugging a girl in his life. Over the hundreds of girls he had met at the ladies classes over the years, he had never met a girl like Guinevere. She laid her head on his chest, snaking her arms around his skinny waist. She felt so good in his arms, safe and protected. They stayed like that for several moments, embracing and holding each other. And then her stomach growled hungrily, “Come on lets go get something to eat,” Arthur chuckled grabbing her hand and leading her to the citadel.